


safe and warm

by CastielTheAngel



Series: Klance Writing Event [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Fluff, KWE, Klance Writing Event, Lance just misses his boyfriend, M/M, Out of Character, POV Third Person, Sleepy Cuddles, emotional exhaustion, i guess, klance, unfortunately ;;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielTheAngel/pseuds/CastielTheAngel
Summary: "Surprise Visit Me" and "Forgive Me".Lance is spending yet another sleepless night alone. That is, until he's not alone.





	safe and warm

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a thirteen-week-long Klance writing event on the Voltron Amino! Every Friday up until 2/9/18 (Feb 9th, 2018), those who choose to participate can post stories/drabbles that match with each Friday's prompt.  
> [Check out the challenge](https://voltron-legendary-defenders.aminoapps.com/page/blog/klance-writing-event/0P7j_BvIkuJJB3XVdLRZXWDD6Rk2v7RNJ1) on the Voltron Amino!
> 
> Ahahhhhh sooo can we pretend-- just for a sec-- that it's still Friday?  
> I missed a bunch of the prompts, but literally all of them weren't ones I'd have any idea how to write anyway. 
> 
> "Surprise Visit Me" is from week five, which I REALLY wanted to write, and "Forgive Me" is from week eight, (just this past Friday), so I kinda slapped them together!
> 
> I'm not very happy with this, but... oh well. If I end up doing next week's prompt, it will probably be a sequel to this. But don't hold me to my word on that. I might just make it a whole new scenario if I actually decide not to be lazy. We'll see! :'D

          Lance stares at the dark wall beside the bed he’s lying in. 

 

          _Keith’s bed._

 

          He absently listens to his own gentle breathing as he watches dark shapes– all of which are mere figments of his imagination– dance across the wall. He pulls the warm, blue–grey blanket tighter around him, curling his legs up closer to his midsection. 

 

          Tonight is particularly cold and lonely. He misses the body that usually takes up the empty space beside him– misses lean arms around his slender waist and the soft lips on the back of his neck that would normally kiss him to sleep. 

 

          Things had been different since Keith had left for the Blade. Of course, Lance had expected no less. He certainly hadn’t thought that Keith would be swift to return, but he wishes that Keith would come to visit them more often. 

 

          They need him.

 

_           They need him _ .

 

          Lance can feel his lashes brush his cheeks as his eyes flutter tiredly. He folds his arms around his torso and ducks his nose beneath the blanket. It bears a pleasant aroma. Keith’s is faint; only a mere wisp of the scent he carries remains in the fabric, as he hadn’t slept beneath it in several long weeks.

 

          The Altean bathing liquid that Coran had provided each of the Paladins with when they’d finished their very first battle is present. The fragrance that had been gifted to Lance in particular had smelled of Earth’s warm ocean air. Keith’s reminds Lance of burning sandalwood. It works well with his natural scent, which is somewhat Earthy in itself. He smells like home, in every sense of the word.

 

          The entire situation is almost comforting to Lance. His racing thoughts are soothed as he takes in the familiarly–scented oxygen under the blanket.

 

          Black dots shift and circle across the dark wall as the corners of his vision fade into something akin to a vignette portrait. 

 

          Lance feels exhaustion tugging at his mind, and the dreary effects of yet another sleepless night are simmering just behind his eyes. With a softly expelled sigh, he slowly allows the darkness to drag him down into an uncomfortable rest. 

 

\---

 

          Lance shifts on his side as consciousness reclaims his body in the form of a fleeting caress, a  softly spoken _“_ _ wake up _ _”_. 

 

          Lance completely expects the silhouette of another person to be standing there at the side of his bed as he reluctantly turns over, but the space is empty. Still, the notion to arise and allow the persistent purr of his Lion to draw him out of his room is ominously powerful. 

 

          Lance is hesitant to sit up, but he does. He already misses the warmth of the blanket as it slips from his chest to rest on his upper thighs. The tubes of turquoise light that run along the walls are able to detect his movement and begin to glow dimly. 

 

          His eyes are merely half open and sleep is simmering at the top of his mind, begging him to lie back down. Everything is hazy, every shift of the covers against his legs almost sounds muffled. 

 

          Lance slowly allows himself to fall back against his pillow. Why had his Lion roused him? Red’s insistent purring has ceased, dulling to a low hum.

 

          Although he’s spent a long while with the Red Lion now, Lance still isn't quite used to the tenacious presence. 

          Red’s personality, although possessing many similarities, still remains a vast contrast to Blue’s. Lance often finds himself missing the calming, nurturing tones that the Blue Lion once hummed out to soothe his incriminating mind and calm his racing heartbeat.

 

          Lance knows that Red cares for him almost as much as Blue had– _and still does_ ; the majestic Lion just has a very different way of showing it. Red’s rumbling is more provocative. It riles Lance up. 

 

          Despite the lights dimming once again, sleep doesn’t return easily to the Red Paladin. Every time he attempts to close his eyes, they flicker open against his will. 

          He hasn’t had a decent sleep since the Blades began requesting that Keith stay overnight with them. 

 

          Lance tosses his arm over his eyes, forcing them to remain shut. A sudden bout of frustration claws at his chest, swiftly working its way up his throat until he has to clench his teeth to hold back a snarl. 

          He’s not sure whether he wants to scream, cry, hit something, or perform some combination of the three.

 

          The departure of the intense high of fiery longing leaves a shaky sigh that passes over Lance’s tongue as he exhales deeply, talking himself down. 

 

          All that remains is an uncomfortable despondency in his chest– a feeling that would normally bring tears to sting his inner eyelids. 

 

          He wills them away this time.

 

\---

 

          Through his haze, Lance vaguely hears the sound of the bedroom door hissing open. He doesn’t lift his arm– merely passes it off as his mind playing into his own wishful thinking. 

 

          Footsteps approach the bed. Still, Lance remains unmoving.

 

          What startles him is the dip in the mattress and the gentle pull of the blanket, going against his stomach. 

 

          “Lance?”

 

          _That sells it._

 

          Lance hesitantly moves his arm from his face, throat tightening as he stares upward. A name is sweetly placed upon his lips, but no words are unveiled. His own gaze is met with soft, kind violet–grey eyes and a warm smile.

 

          Lance cannot put a label on the feeling that crashes through his chest as waves would against a rocky shore. A sense of immense relief relaxes his body and he finds himself unable to do anything more than stare.

 

          “Hey, I didn’t think you’d still be awake.” Keith murmurs. He’s balancing one knee on the bed, and as he resumes his climb under the covers, Lance vaguely takes note that he’s wearing a dark tee and loose–fitting sweatpants.

 

          _So he’s staying._

 

          Keith lies down beside Lance, turning onto his side and propping himself up on his elbow so he can look at the Paladin he hadn’t lain eyes on in several restless days.

 

          Lance can feel emotion welling up in his throat. He doesn’t risk moving, partially out of fear that he will wake up and Keith will disappear into thin air, and partially because he has absolutely no idea what to say. 

 

          He’s not entirely sure whether he’s angry with Keith for staying out of contact for the past few days, or grateful that the former Paladin has returned in good health.

 

          “Lance…” Keith breathes gently, reaching to press the pads of his index and middle fingers to the boy’s jaw. He slowly tilts Lance’s head to the side. Lance reluctantly meets Keith’s gentle stare. 

 

          He looks just as tired as Lance feels.

 

          Lance’s hand comes up to grip at Keith’s wrist. It takes a great amount of self–control for Lance to refrain from pinching himself to make sure it’s real, but feeling Keith’s fair skin, warm against his own, puts Lance’s suspicions to rest.

 

          “I’m sorry I didn’t come back sooner.” Keith says. His voice is soft and genuine, a stark contrast to the cold exhaustion settling in Lance’s eyes.  

          “I should have at least contacted you– all of you– earlier.” 

 

          When Lance remains wordless, Keith continues, voice airier and tone significantly more uplifted.

 

          “Shiro and Allura knew I’d come back tonight, but I asked them not to tell you. Surprise,” He pulls an incredibly awkward grin. 

          Lance’s expression breaks and he lets out a breathy giggle. Despite having looked away, he doesn’t miss the way Keith’s eyes lighten in his peripheral vision.

 

          “Does that mean I’m forgiven?” Keith asks, rolling onto his stomach and pushing himself up on his palms to hover over Lance. Lance’s own hand continues to follow Keith’s, not daring to let go of the boy’s arm.

 

          “Of course. I know those missions are important to you, anyway. I just missed you.” Lance answers. His eyes are softer now, displaying his sincerity.

 

          “I was expecting you to be gone for at least another week.” He says as he tugs Keith back down. Keith very nearly misses digging his shoulder into Lance’s as he falls into mattress, but Lance doesn't seem to notice.

 

          “Well, here I am,” Keith laughs softly, drawing a smile from Lance’s lips. 

 

          He had missed that laugh. 

 

          Lance notices that the arm that he’s not hanging on to is caught between Keith’s side and the bed, which can’t possibly be comfortable, but Keith doesn’t so much as wince. 

 

          He’s just... staring– with this look on his face that Lance has only ever seen when they’re together. The one that always makes him squirm when the others are around, but he adores it. The corners of Keith’s mouth are upturned and his brows are raised, his eyes are so incredibly gentle…

 

          “You look really tired.” Keith says as the lights dull once the boys stop moving.

 

          “I could say the same for you,” Lance returns, turning onto his side so he’s completely facing Keith. 

 

          “Yeah, well, the Blades aren’t really acquainted with the phrase ‘easy–going’.” Keith snorts. He frees his arm from underneath himself and rests his head on it instead.

 

          Lance only nods, allowing his eyes to roam Keith’s face. Some part of this still doesn’t feel real, even with Keith right in front of him.

 

          “What’s your excuse? Why are you so tired?” Keith asks, meeting Lance’s wandering gaze.

 

          Lance doesn’t respond for a moment. 

 

          “I mean, things aren’t exactly easy here either. I haven’t been sleeping very well recently anyway.” He admits. Keith’s face falls, and Lance knows why.

 

          “Is it because of me?” Keith’s voice is softer now, words strung with threads of guilt woven between each letter.

 

          Lance is hesitant to answer, but apparently the beat of silence is the only confirmation Keith needs.

 

          “I’m sorry. I should have pushed them to let me stay, or– or _something_ –” He says, but Lance shakes his head. 

 

          “Stop apologizing, man. They need you.” The Red Paladin insists. His tone drops, as does his gaze, when he continues.

 

          “I mean, _we_ need you too, but… you can’t be in two places at once, so.” He lets out a small chuckle, and Keith’s smile returns. Sadder this time, but it’s there.

 

          “Let’s get some sleep.” Lance says quietly.

 

          Lance pulls Keith in by the wrist he still hasn’t let go of, and finally releases it to wrap his arms and legs around Keith’s waist and thighs. The action draws a short, amused little laugh from Keith, who tucks his free arm around Lance’s shoulders. 

 

          Lance feels the soft press of warm lips against his forehead as his eyes shut, and he inhales Keith’s familiar scent.

 

          He wants to tell Keith that he loves him. He wants to repeat it over and over until his jaw is numb, until his throat is sore, and until he can’t feel his own tongue.

 

          But he doesn’t.

 

          The finality of an _“I love you”_ right before slipping into unconsciousness scares him. It absolutely terrifies him. 

 

          So Lance falls asleep to Keith’s lips resting on his skin, three words on the tip of his tongue.

 

          He shares them in the morning, the moment he awakens to the soothing stroke of fingers down his back and chaste kisses on his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Y i k e s. Yeah. I didn't proofread this because it's 2am as I'm posting it, and I just want to go fall asleep to some YouTube aaaaa
> 
> Please don't hesitate to comment if you see any grammar and spelling mistakes or oddly–worded sentences! It helps me out a lot! <3


End file.
